Conan? Are You Alright?
by Kaitou-chou 1412
Summary: Oh dear. Ai-kun's medicines turning out faulty this time. Whose fault is that? Please do leave a review, your support is most appreciated! :D


Ai had unknowingly made a new pill. She thinks it's the temporary antidote for the APTX4869. But in actuality, it is the...

"Agasa-hakase. I'm going to the toilet for a while. Don't touch anything, everything's still under construction."

That was the main instruction that Ai Haibara gave to Professor Agasa when she left her basement laboratory.

And that was the instruction that he broke.

As Haibara walked up the stairs, Prof. Agasa turned to the test tubes with uncontained puzzlement. He was more of a software and gadgets professor, so anything scientific like chemicals piques his curiosity.

He looked into a test tube brimming with green, luminous liquid, a vial with a bubbly purple substance, and so many other liquids.

But a particular vial caught his attention. It was labeled 'Temporary APTX4869 Antidote'. The liquid was clear, but very foamy, just like alcoholic beverages when shook.

Prof. Agasa looked at the chemical in fascination. How clever of Ai-kun! As he was shaking the vial, his elbow knocked into a smaller beaker on the upper rack.

It tipped over, and almost spilled. Prof. Agasa righted it immediately, failing to notice that a small drop, very small, of the liquid, had splashed into the prototype antidote.

"Hakase? Are you ready to pick up Kudou-kun and the Shounen Tantei-dan?" Haibara called to the Professor, causing him to hastily climb the stairs upstairs.

"Ah, right, right!" The anxious note in his voice causes Haibara to narrow her eyes in suspicion. "Hakase, did you touch anything in the lab?" "No! No! I did not do anything!"

"If that's so, you better hurry up, unless you want to be treating the children to more food."

As Haibara walked out calmly with the Professor rushing, the vial of the antidote changed colour before returning to normal. But something was slightly different. The foamy substance had turned less foamy, maybe by 6%?

Well, that'd have to wait for later.

That day, the Shounen Tantei-dan had one of their best camping days ever. With the exception of when a serial murderer named Tomori Hayame pushed Conan into a freezing lake.

Oh, and that time when Ayumi and Genta got locked in with a bloody, rotting corpse of a lawyer. Mitsuhiko was taken hostage at that time, so he wasn't as scared, right?

But still, it was one of the most interesting camping experiences ever. Who said camping was boring?

Going home the next day, Conan came down with a terrible cold. Of course, that's what you'll get if you fall into a icy cold lake. At night. Mark my words.

That night, Ai Haibara spent a sleepless night, developing a fast-acting cold medicine for Conan. She failed to notice the slight change of the APTX4869 antidote. Oh dear.

After typing up some details of the final touches to the medicine into the computer, Haibara stretched and picked an empty beaker up. She was very, very sleepy at that moment.

Who's not sleepy after being chased by serial murderers and saving people from icy lakes and whatnot? I would be.

The newly concocted liquid was exactly like the antidote. Haibara cocked an eyebrow up at the similarity, quite amused.  
She decides to go to the toilet, just to refresh herself and wash her face.

After cleaning up, Haibara returned to the lab. She inspected the medicine, and underwent the process to change it to pills.  
There was a slot free, so she poured some of the antidote too.

But still. It wasn't an antidote anymore! There's a drop of something alien in there now! What'll happen if someone took it?!

Haibara yawned again. Seriously, she was never this tired before! Rubbing her eyes, she put her head on the writing-desk, waiting for the pills to be completed.

Due to her sleepiness, in a matter of minutes, she had fallen asleep. No snoring, no! What do you take Ai Haibara as, a barbarian?! She's an elegant lady- um, kid. Yeah. Be convinced.

When the pills finished a few hours later, the loud 'ping' of the machine startled the sleeping scientist out of her nap. "Ah. It's finally done. Now, where's that medicine box? The antidote must be put separately."

After arranging the cold medicine into a small compartment in a small box, Haibara put the single 'antidote' into another compartment in the same box. She then labeled the box with 'December 30th, Cold/Antidote (Kudou-kun)'.

Satisfied, Haibara put the box on the dining table. She took off to her room and climbed into her bed thankfully. Tomorrow was a holiday, so she could sleep in! Yay!

But one thing she forgot. The first one to wake would be Agasa-hakase. And that means he would see the pill box. And that means he would meddle with it. Geez.

Sure enough, Prof. Agasa saw the box and rummaged through the contents. As to be expected, he accidentally changed the antidote with a cold medicine, so the 'antidote' was somewhere in the cold meds compartment.

Waking up an hour later than usual, Haibara lightly jumped out of her bed, and checked the box. At that time, Prof. Agasa had gone outside for something. Haibara thought everything was orderly, the antidote's there, cold meds here. Right-o!

What a big mistake. Big, big, mistake. Stop! Stop her, people! Stop, Haibara-san! Stop! STOP! Damn. It failed.

That morning, with the Shounen Tantei-dan in tow, the two scientists made their way to Mouri's Detective Agency. Conan-kun was still sleeping soundly, with the occasional sneeze and cough. My, it sounded terrible, exactly like his singing.

"Oi, Kudou-kun." The harsh greeting woke Conan up. He looked at Haibara blearily, confused and annoyed. "What?" "Here's some cold pills for your cold. You're to take one every 30 minutes. There's four, so it'll take you 2 hours."

Conan blinked. "Medicine?" "Of course. Does the pills look like cyanide?" "Uh. No. Right." Still unknown, the corrupted 'antidote' was still in the cold med's place. Sheesh, Agasa-hakase, you're ruining Haibara's reputation as a medical scientist!

Just then, the kids barged in, and pelted questions at him, like a kid throwing nuts at an Oni for Setsubun. Baffling. "Conan-kun, how are you?!" "Would you like a cake?" "Can I get you a book?" "Conan-kun!" "Conan!" "Conan!"

Soon enough, Conan began to get a splitting headache. He promptly fell back onto his pillows, much to the shock of the Shounen Tantei-dan. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" "Ran-neechan!"

Haibara shook her head, and forced a cold pill, a real one, into an almost unconcious Conan. "Ran-oneesan, please make sure that Conan-kun takes his meds every 30 minutes. It'll help him recover faster." "Uh, o-okay!


End file.
